


Not a morning person

by LibeiLan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibeiLan/pseuds/LibeiLan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles will agree to more or less anything when basically high on hot alpha abs. Derek as a sick and wrong morning person should not hold him to anything he says during this time, definitely not before 9am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a morning person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellyfax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfax/gifts).



> For Jess, some fluffy sterek to help your shitty day. I apologise this is also really shitty i haven't written in forever.
> 
>  
> 
> everyone is one pack because i have no idea what's happening in teen wolf world, i got bored around the time they introduced Kira and am so behind, all of my babies are here, everyone is safe and happy in their happy pack house.

8:45 AM

Derek is aware of the fact that he's a morning person. Since he freed himself from sleeping Stiles' vice like grip, replacing himself with a pillow he's been for a run, he's showered  - alone - , he's been to the hardware store and is in the process of cooking breakfast and there are still no signs of life from upstairs.

Even without werewolf senses Derek was fairly certain that the smell of coffee and bacon must have made it up to the bedroom but Stiles doesn't seem to be any more awake. Normally Derek would just go back to bed, maybe take a nap or annoy Stiles until he wakes up but they've got so much to get done today and Stiles agreed to get the guest rooms painted in time for the full moon so the Betas could stay in the now mostly finished pack house. He was the one who always complained about the state of the living room when they puppy pile in there for the night. 

 

8:50am

"Stiles"

"MNPHHHH" the lump under the covers contracted into a ball in protest to the curtains being opened.

"I brought bacon"

"MNPHHHHSSHH"

Derek set the tray of breakfast down onto the night stand and pulled the blankets off the bed, now Derek is fairly certain _he_ is the one with the furry alter ego but he may be tempted to ask Deaton if he's ever heard of a were-cat based on the hissing noise of protest and glare he was rewarded with.

"Evil" English was definitely a sign of improvement "why are you so evil?" Stiles rolled over to lie face down away from the light.

 

9:00 am 

"I win" Stiles sat against the headboard eating bacon and smiling to himself, he was still in bed, Derek had lost his shirt and was lying with his head on Stiles' legs like a grumpy blanket 

"You win ten extra minutes in bed"

"I win"

"We still have three guest bedrooms to paint"

"Don't pee on my parade, I win"

"Shut up and eat your damn bacon"

 


End file.
